Flexible
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot, post episodio 6x12 "Deep Cover". Esto, por supuesto, sucede luego del final. La "flexibilidad" y otros temas luego de la vista de "papá" Castle. Espero que les guste...


**Oneshot, post episodio 6x12 "Deep Cover". La flexibilidad y otros temas luego de la vista de "papá" Castle... Disfruten!**

**Flexible**

Kate entró a su casa y sonrió, a pesar de que lo extrañaría esa noche, casi no podía dejar de pensar que en menos de 9 meses se casaría con él.

Septiembre. Nunca había reparado en lo perfecto que era ese mes, especialmente para casarse, y el hecho de que él hubiera dejado de lado el tour de su libro para casarse la dejaba sin aliento…

Ella no necesitaba esa prueba de amor para saber que él la amaba con locura, sin embargo, ese tipo de cosas que él hacía, no hacían otra cosa que llegarle directamente al corazón… y volvía a repetirse que estaba feliz de haber decidido un futuro a su lado…

Kate se dejó caer en el sillón con una botella de agua en su mano y siguió sonriendo. Pensó en el vestido… quería tomarse su tiempo y elegir el indicado… auque ya tenía una idea rondando su cabeza.

Inconscientemente se tocó la cadena de la que pendían los dos anillos más importantes: el de su madre y el de su compromiso con Rick…

Se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. Necesitaba a su madre. Quería tenerla allí con ella, para escuchar su consejo, para que la ayudase con los preparativos. Sabía que su madre estaría orgullosa de su elección de vida.

Pensó en Martha. La conocía mejor ahora. Le había caído bien desde el principio y aunque nunca se había entrometido demasiado en su relación con Rick, Kate sabía que Martha la adoraba y que si había alguien que la había apoyado siempre, era ella…

Se dio cuenta de que a pesar de no tener a su madre, la vida y el destino le habían enviado una suegra que cumpliría con la tarea gustosa…

Sonrió por enésima vez y cuando juntaba fuerzas para ir a darse una ducha, escuchó su celular…

Al ver la cara sonriente de Rick no pudo evitar acariciar la fotografía y luego, finalmente atendió.

-Hey…- dijo en voz baja, íntima.

-Hey, hermosa…- le dijo él y ella notó algo de melancolía.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Estaba un poco triste… pero tuve una conversación con mi madre y la verdad, estoy en paz…

-¿De verdad no tienes ganas de hablar? Yo estoy aquí… si me necesitas…

-Te necesito, sí… pero no sólo para hablar… necesito que estés cerca, necesito el olor de tu piel, necesito sumergirme en tus brazos y escuchar los latidos de tu corazón… necesito besarte hasta cansarme, y mirarte a los ojos, hablar con la mirada… te necesito Kate…

-Voy para allá… ¿me esperas?- dijo ella y se levantó de un salto, conmovida por las palabras de él.

-No, no… espera… iré yo…

-¿Estás seguro? Yo podría salir ahora mismo…

-Prefiero que estemos solos, evidentemente mi madre necesita algo de espacio…

-Te espero…- dijo Kate y entrecerró los ojos.

* * *

Kate se distrajo acomodando cosas en su casa, pretendió que la espera no se le hiciera tan larga y cuando él finalmente llegó, entró con sus llaves y la abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de ella y su nariz en su cuello, perdido en su aroma…

-A veces pienso que no podría vivir sin ti…- le dijo al oído, en voz baja, plena de emoción.

-A partir de septiembre no tendrás que hacerlo…- dijo ella en el mismo tono.

-Pero hasta septiembre, tampoco te dejaré escapar…- dijo y ella rió suavemente.

Rick giró entre sus brazos y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿De verdad estás bien?

-Sí… mejor ahora que estoy contigo…- dijo y besó sus labios suavemente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Rick?- le dijo ella, no en tono de reproche, pero sí para hacerle notar que había sido un error.

-No lo sé… supongo que, a pesar de todo soy un tonto que no sabe separar las cosas… cuando me encontré con él el año pasado… estuve muy agradecido, a pesar de que todo el problema con Alexis fue por su culpa… y… te juro que nunca lo necesité, o mejor dicho, nunca me di cuenta si lo necesitaba… pero de pronto se convirtió en alguien de carne y hueso…

-¿Él te pidió que no dijeras nada?

-Me dijo que era mejor… así la vida de todos estaba a salvo…

-Entiendo…

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que alguien me había ayudado en París?

-Fue él…- dijo Kate pensativa, acomodando las piezas.

-Exacto… y yo me quedé con una imagen de él muy distinta a la de ahora…

-Seguro que sí…- dijo ella y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento…- dijo él y besó su frente.

-Yo lo siento, Rick… lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas… sobre su elección, sobre el hecho de que él no es tu padre… yo… estaba muy nerviosa, temía por tu vida y lo consideraba peligroso…

-No, no… no tienes que pedirme disculpas… tú siempre me cuidas… como yo intento hacer contigo…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Sí, claro… como cuando casi le cuentas a Esposito uno de nuestros secretos…

-¿Es un secreto?

-¿Te parece que no? ¿Acaso crees que dormí con Esposito? ¿Cómo podría estar al tanto?

-Con Esposito no… ¿pero qué hay de Josh… Tom…?

-Rick… yo siempre he sido muy flexible… lo has comprobado…- dijo y se mordió el labio provocativa- pero no soy así con todas las parejas que tuve…

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Kate… eres increíble… siento que todos estos años que esperamos para estar juntos… quiero decir… a veces me gustaría que hubiéramos podido encontrarnos antes… otras, creo que esperamos el tiempo justo…

-Nunca sabremos qué hubiera sido mejor… pero me siento plena contigo… no tengo timidez, cuando estamos juntos yo solo quiero…- dijo y bajó la vista- quiero disfrutar y que tú disfrutes.

-Y lo logras… plenamente…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien… lo sé…- dijo ella y sonrió también.

-Y… ¿qué tal si nos vamos a practicar un poco? Quiero decir… si vamos a casarnos en unos meses, creo que tengo que ejercitar mi flexibilidad para estar a la altura de las circunstancias…

-Créeme… estás a la altura- le dijo ella y alzó la ceja seductora.

-Mmmm…- dijo él y la besó un buen rato, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-Además…- dijo y se acercó a su oído- yo no necesito que seas flexible… te necesito intenso, fuerte… siempre dispuesto… como ahora…- su mano descendió y lo acarició por sobre la tela del pantalón.

-Mmmm Kate…- dijo él y la empujó contra la pared, su boca en su cuello, mientras sus manos trabajaban para quitarle la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Las cosas se pusieron intensas casi inmediatamente, y Kate se encontró luchando para quitarse lo que le quedaba la ropa, desesperada por sentirlo…

Cuando Rick finalmente deslizó sus pantalones y bóxers hacia abajo, Kate no pudo evitar deslizar su mano hacia atrás y pellizcarlo en la nalga.

-Detective Beckett, ¿acaso estás obsesionada?

-Tengo todo el derecho de estarlo…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que hoy me tocaste enfrente de mi madre?

-De todas las personas, ella debe ser de las pocas que realmente puede entenderme… además… no pareció molestarle…

-Tengo mis serias dudas de que algo de lo que tú hagas pueda molestarle…

-¿Tú crees?- le dijo y comenzó a besar su pecho, haciéndolo suspirar.

-Mi madre te adora… desde el minuto cero…- dijo él y jadeó al sentir los dientes de ella mordisqueándolo suavemente.

-¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar ya y nos vamos a la habitación?- dijo ella sonriendo provocativa.

-Solo si me haces eso maravilloso que haces con las piernas…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-¿Ahora quién está obsesionado?

-¿Por favor?- insistió él.

-Si prometes no contarle de esto a nadie…- dijo ella.

-Te lo juro…- dijo con solemnidad y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Tan desesperado estás?- dijo aún sonriendo.

-Absolutamente…- dijo y cuando iba a arrastrarla a la habitación, Kate levantó la pierna y la apoyó sobre su hombro.

Rick abrió la boca y ella sonrió desafiante.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Creo que nos quedaremos aquí…- dijo y la empujó contra la pared mientras la besaba.

-Mmm…- dijo ella cuando él la levantó un poco y la acomodó en la posición adecuada.

-¿Estás cómoda?- dijo él con cara de inseguridad luego de verla cerrar los ojos complacida cuando lo sintió parte suya.

-Estoy perfecta… son flexible…- le dijo ella y él sonrió…

Kate deslizó la pierna y la acomodó alrededor de la cintura de Rick, que jadeó y comenzó a moverse.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron en silencio, entregados a la pasión y cuando Rick sintió que perdía el sentido y se entregaba totalmente a las sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir, Kate flexionó su pierna, la colocó en el mismo lugar que la otra, cambiando el ángulo bruscamente y haciéndolo jadear de placer.

Kate quiso sonreír, adoraba ver esa cara de entrega en él, pero no pudo hacer mucho, él aprovechó el cambio de ángulo para ir más profundo y ella se encontró un par de segundos más tarde gritando su nombre, luego de estallar de placer…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando ambos se recuperaron, él la llevó y la depositó amorosamente sobre la cama.

Ella se acomodó en sus brazos y él la abrazó sumergiendo la nariz en su cabello.

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo…

-No tienes que agradecerme nada… lo hago porque te amo, porque eres la persona que elegí para estar a mi lado…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos.

-Lo sé… siempre lo supe…- dijo y sonrió, mientras sentía que el cansancio le ganaba y se sumergía en el sueño profundo.

El último pensamiento coherente de Kate fue… _"falta poco… septiembre…"_

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que esperaban algo un poco más hot, no es que no lo haya sigo, pero creo que también, toda la historia del padre de Rick estaba demasiado fresca como para no compartila... GRACIAS!**


End file.
